ScArLEt dEAtH
by Flashdr1v3
Summary: Death is everywhere. There is no hope for Jake when the crisis starts, only survival. And so when Jake sees a fellow survivor, he has to follow into a perilous journey, taking him through ravines, devastated cities and even the Nether- and learn of a secret that changes his life. (A lot of you tubers will appear.)


**ScArLEt dEAtH**

_Prologue_

The world had flipped on its hinges. At first everyone had fled to the countryside, only to meet their deaths in the blocked- up roads, feasted on by the infected. Then the cities fell, blown to bits as nuclear bombs rained from the sky. But despite the fail safe plan, they survived. And overwhelmed what was left of the world, nations falling as they searched out for the remaining people. The world has fallen- and with it, humanity.

_Chapter one_

Jake woke to the sound of splintering wood, only to find out that it wasn't his cousin smashing a tree. No, it was the infected, the crowd of mobs that never seemed to end. _Swerve! _And that was also probably the infected closing the iron door- _wait a minute, since when did they learn how to close doors?_ A simple solution: They didn't. Jake ran to his blocked-up window, peeping through to see the iron doors- and they looked firmly shut. It looked like a survivor had escaped through the mine cart system; and Jake desperately needed someone to watch his back. Looks like he needs to run if he has any means to catch up.

He quickly ran to grab his Mp5k, before smashing the door open- and giving the infected a mouthful of bullets. Moving along, he quickly navigated his best escape route. Doors reinforced by rows of shelves at bottom floor, windows boarded shut with wooden planks, that left one option: The balcony. Of course, it wasn't easy to reach. He'd have fight his way through three king- size rooms, all being completely devoid of light. And to top it off, the balcony happened to be where all the zombies came from. He'd have to rely on more than blind luck; death was around every corner. Turning on the flashlight he had tied to the gun, Jake tiptoed into the gloom. Sound alerted hordes; and boy, they had unthinkable ways to get in. Any moment now, he thought with growing tension, they're gonna jump on me... _THERE!_ Jake made a run for it as the walls seemed to come alive, letting loose a torrent of bullets as he ran through the endless room.

He tried not to think about that infected child he shot, that old man who seemed so bloody, that teenager that probably had a life... It was sad to see all these rotting faces, remains of people that had a life before all this started. Shoot, run, look. Shoot, run, look. Don't face any of them. Just get out. Arrows whizzed by as he blindly flew down the stairs, feet splashing on blood as he fueled off adrenaline. _That's the next floor, _Jakethought. _Only two to go._ He whizzed by the cracked television, obliterating a few zombies and jumping over the couch. Panting, he stumbled over to the bathroom, slamming the door and leaning against it. _That was intense. _Wiping the sweat off of his head, Jake took this time to think. _Clear the area and then find a way to get to the ground. Keep it simple. "_Lets do this."

A scattered burst of shots and a mad dash through the stairway made him to the last floor, and by some mad luck he was still intact. But as luck goes, he ran out of bullets. Typical. A look around the room told him that it was probably filled with mobs; rushing through would be certain death. _Hmm..._ Jake took a look around the staircase; anything can be used as a weapon. Jake noticed something poking out, and shone his flashlight beam on it; "is that... A _torch?" _it was unheard of nowadays to carry around a piece of coal crafted on a stick; but then again, electricity was out, right? Suddenly a plan was forming in his mind; a stupid, crazy idea, but what choices did he have?

_**Flash! **_The dry wooden planks burst into flames as the torch settled over them. Jake knew the zombies hated fire; they were pieces of rotting meat. As they backed off into the balcony, he thought he had scared them off; now he could go over to the balcony! But alas, fate had a surprise up its sleeve. A green, frowning creature; one that is a master of silence. Jake glanced back and forth, trying to decide; what should he do? The flames ravaged around them, a thirsty inferno. Jake noticed a corpse, one that had gills and a tuxedo. It strangely resembled a mud-kip, its face a mark of calm, endless sleep. Then it struck him; what he had to do. He picked up the corpse, gently picking it up... And hurling it at the creeper. He ran over to the balcony, and that was when the creeper exploded.


End file.
